User talk:Game-fanatic/MySims Reality!/Episode Archive/Show 1/Episode 7
Finale/Show One *So, what did you think? - Leave some comments here!--Game-fanatic 17:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *Well, dat is finally teh end to Show One. :O When's da next show gonna start? I guess I should start on da banner now. --BlankyXP 21:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *I'm not sure, I'm gonna wait a while first. And yeah, that would be helpful. Maybe some pics of a few of the contestants, too, in, like, an evil dungeon-lair-thing by Morcubus.--Game-fanatic 21:27, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *Oh crud, I made it without teh contestants. Hope you still like it. D= --BlankyXP 21:54, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *Wow, awesome show! Can't wait till the next one! And jeez, as much as I love Iggy, dude, he's a complete moron! I mean, seriously, why didn't he accept all those Simoleons?! --Leafman 21:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *It's AWESOME, Blanky! No worries, we don't need the contestants on the banner! And yes, Iggy is a moron.--Game-fanatic 22:26, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *Nuuuuuu it's the end. ;-; Hauuu... (PS. The time I made this comment is wrong, since I'm in the Philippines, it's 9:16 a.m., like anyone cares though) Marisa-stole-mehcaik 01:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *Ha Ha, what'd I say? Rigged. ;D Er, maybe "rigged" isn't the right word. But, Iggy won, which was expected. I guess it's kind of a bittersweet moment here. Everyone wanted Iggy to win, so he won. -.- There just wasn't a "Surprise" ending. Still a real cool show, though.-- 03:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *I, as the creator, thought I could have done better. Like it was kinda a weak ending (Matt buds in) Matt: Hey! - What do you mean weak?! Jenny packs a powerful punch! And Elmira, and Edwin, Rhonda, Morcubus... **But, I expect to get good results on show two.--Game-fanatic 15:38, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *I want DRF in season 2 *Yah, readin' about people bein' tortured by Morcubus is gonna be awesomeeee! D= --BlankyXP 03:00, October 29, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, knowing Morcubus, it's probably gonna be a pretty intense show next time... speaking of which, I think Petal would totally want to help out (if she doesn't know about the torture and what her cooking's gonna be used for). I could tell her to offer some of her cooking for the show! Heh heh. Poor guys... --Leaf~ 03:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) *That might be a good idea! Could you get her to conjure up some of her devastating mixtures for the contestants, Maybe on the second episode...?--Game-fanatic 03:09, October 29, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, sure. I'll tell her it's for a community service or something. What should I ask her to cook? --Leaf~ 03:14, October 29, 2009 (UTC) *Hmm....Let's have three courses, least disGROSSting to most! Anything green, slimy, spotted, "organic", or just flat out NASTY is good! Muhahahaha!--Game-fanatic 03:18, October 29, 2009 (UTC) *How about unicorn poop, frog berries, grass, Proto-Makoto's parts, koi and the green stuff you were talkin about in your first blog. *She's gonna get suspicious if I ask her to make food with such obviously gross ingredients... and she totally vowed never to make the green-purple thing ever again (in her words: "Oh, Leaf! Blanky! I am sincerely sorry I have cooked such a horrible meal! I did not think it would cause such a catastrophe! I'll be more careful with my cooking next time... and I'll never make the of the thing that I forgot ever again!") Maybe I'll just ask her to make... mushroom and spinach mix! How does that sound? Or octopus tentacles with broccoli and grass. Maybe I could just add to her already disgusting cooking. I hope I can find Lance or Spike pooping at the right time... wait... no way am I scooping their poop! --Leaf~ 01:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) *Sounds "good" to me!--Game-fanatic 03:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) *Okay! I got Petal to cook... something. Here's how it went: Me: Hey, Petal, can I have some of your cooking? It's for a community service. Petal: What is this... "community service" you speak of? Me: Like, um... you can help people. Petal: Ah! Of course I will help! It's nice of you to do something for the society instead of "rocking out" all day on your guitar all day for a change! What shall I cook? Me: Any of your totally godawful... er... great cooking will do. Petal: Ah, I know what to cook! It'll be perfect for your "community service"! How many servings shall I cook? Me: 6 will do. Petal: Great! I will be finished in a few minutes. Please be patient. Later Petal: Here you go, Leaf! 6 plates of steaming hot meals! I am glad to know this meal will bring a smile to 6 people in this world in the near future! Please tell the 6 who receive this meal that I will be happy to cook for them again anytime! And now I've shipped the 6 servings of poop-dinner to the MySims Reality! studio. Hope you "enjoy" it! Also, tell Morcubus to credit me for sending in the cooking, 'kay? --Leaf~ 23:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *Yes, I'll credit the delivery under your name, and the "food" itself under Petal's.--Game-fanatic 23:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *You know Petal's gonna headshot you if she finds out what it's gonna be used for, rite? --BlankyXP 23:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, I know... it'd be so funny to watch her reaction, but we'll make sure she never finds out, right? So when's this Petal food torture contest gonna start? --Leaf~ 23:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *Episode 2 of the second show, but I still gotta make the first episode.--Game-fanatic 00:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) * How about you make them run from Aran, Star and Bob *Please hurry up. *Uh, if you wanna know this week's contestants, look here. :O --BlankyXP 17:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *JUST MAKE THE NEXT EPISODE!!!